PrussiaxReader: Gilbert Beilschmidt vs The World
by RandomlyKaiKite
Summary: Gilbert Beilschimdt is single for one year and is now dating a seventeen-year-old asian high-school girl. Sure everything went well until a girl appeared in his dreams then meeting her in the library. Now he tries to date this mysterious girl. But then her ex-boyfriends (?) try to stop him. How can Gilbert hide their relationship and don't forget: To date her while avoiding chaos!
1. Chapter 1

~Not so long ago...

In the mysterious land...  
of [Name of country]...

Gilbert Beilshimdt was dating a highschooler...~

"Gibert Beilsmidt's dating a highschooler." My friend Maddie announced.

"Really?" My best friend Antonio asked.

"How old are you know Gilbert? 28?" Maddie asked.

"i'm not playing your little games, Maddie" I said over my shoulder while pouring coffee.

"So, youv'e been out of highschool like from 13 years-" She still continued.

"I'm 22" I interrupted her.

"Dating a highschool girl. Not bad. Not bad" Antonio complemented me.

"Thanks" I said to him.

"so have you guys like...Umm... done it yet..?" Kaoru said while fiddling with his PSP.

"We have done many things" I boasted. "Riding the bus together, And we have meaningful conversations about how tea club went, and about her friends...And you know.. Drama."

"Have you even kissed her?" Antonio asked.

"We almost held hands once but she got embarrassed." I said smiling.

"Well aren't you pleased." Maddie said sarcastically.

"I don't know what you're talking about" And I sipped some coffee.

"So what's her name?" Antonio asked me.

"Sakura Honda, she's Japanese" I said while blushing. Maddie and Antonio exchanged looks while Kaoru just said. "Cool..."

"So when do we get to meet her?" Antonio asked to break the silence.

"Oh please let it be soon." Maddie begged sarcastically.

_ Ding Dong!_ "She's here." I announced. I answered the door to see Sakura there, her midnight black hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Hi" She said smiling.

"Hi, you promised to be good?" I asked her.

"of course I'rr be good" She said. "seriously please be good." I warned her.

"A-am I rearry not?" She asked nervously. And like that My best friend opened the door wider.

"Hey Sakura this is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo..." I introduced her."He's the talent."

And by surprise he closed the door. "Did she really promised to be good?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah she'll just sit in the corner." I replied to him. With a sigh of relief he opened the door.

"your good" He said and jerked a thumb to motion her inside.

"Here let me take your coat." requested and she took off her coat. I simply just left it there lying on the ground and went to get my bass.

"Hi, I didn't get your name." I heard Sakura talk to Maddie. "Maddie" she said without feelings in her voice. "so you pray the drums?"

"yes" She replied still without any expression. "That is so coor" She muttered breathlessly. "Sakura, that's Young Kaoru" I introduced her to the boy walking around and sat on the couch

"hi" He greeted our visitor. "What do you pray" The asian asked curiously.

"Wow, that's a hard question..." He thought.

" Zelda, Tetris. That's kinda a big question..."

"Okay Let's play the Mein Gott" I said to break the awkward silence.

"uhh.. that isn't exactly-" Antonio said and Maddie interrupted us with our intro. "WE ARE THE COUNTRIES! ! ONE TWO THREE GO!" (A.N.: I can't think of a better name for there band please forgive me.) And we played.

After that song I saw Sakura's mouth hung open. "you guys are so AWESOME" She seem to produce only those sentences.

After that she went home.

"she seems nice" Antonio complemented.

"Yeah" I agreed

"Yeah, she seemed awesome."Kaoru said.

"Yeah" I agreed with him.

"Gilbert, if your life had a face I would punch it." Maddie said angrilly.

"Yeah..Wait...What?!" I said not believing on what she just said.

"I mean Are you really happy or are you really evil" The blonde girl asked.

"Like I have ulterior motives Maddie? I'm offended.." I say to her.

"Wounded even?" She seemed to be pleased with my reaction

"Hurt, Maddie"

"You? hurt?" She said not believing on what I say.

"Kaoru you were saying that Sakura seemed awesome" I changed the subject.

"Yeah she seemed awesome" He replied.

"Yeah" I agreed and Antonio whistled.


	2. Chapter 2

_~Afterwards~_

I walked home to my apartmen to see my roommate Francis Bonnefoy.

"Before you realize I'm already dating a 17 year-old-"

"AAWWW. Is she cute?" He asked. He's actually gay.._

"Hahaha" I laughed sarcastically.

"Does that mean we have to stop sleeping together?" He asked over the newspaper he's reading.

"Do you see another bed in here?" I questioned him.

"Oh yeah, your totally my B*tch forever. "

So. The whole seventeen-year-old thing, don't tell it to other people" I requested to Francis.

"hey" He said as he out down the newspaper he's reading "You know me."

"I mean don't tell my sister" I reminded him. In a flash he whipped out his phone and try to press some numbers.

"You know me" He said again.

"Who are you texting?" I asked nervously.

_'RRRIINNNGG!'_ the telephone rang and I answered it to hear my little sister, Louise on the other line.

"Seventeen-years old, scandal!" She complained.

"That's not true!" I denied "Who told you?"

"Francis, duh." She said sarcastically.

"That gossipy B*tch" I mumbled.

"You know me" He repeated. "FRANCIS!" I shouted at him.

"Who is this mystery girl you date?" She said angrilly,

"Sakura Honda, she's Japanese"

"A seventeen-year-old, japanese, school girl?" She said. "This is ridiculous

" "She goes to catholic school by the way" I added.

"With the uniform and everything?!" She asked.

"Yeah the whole deal" I replied

"Oh my god. Y-you guy haven't-"

"No, no, no" I cut her off.

"We haven't even held hands yet. I think she hugged me once..

" "Gilbert, Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"I don't know. It's just nice, you know. It's simple.." I said with a hint of embarrassment in my voice.

"You know it's been a year since you've got dumped by She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" As she stated that I glanced at the newspaper ad that has a picture of my Ex-girlfriend, Elizaveta Héderváry's band.

"So are you legitimately moving on. Or this is just you being insane?" She asked interrupting me from my trance.

"Can I get back to you on that?" I asked her ending our conversation.

_~The Next day~_

I picked up Sakura from school with my roommate Francis.

"I do not want to be here at all" He mumbled disapprovingly.

"The school has boys too" I said encouraging him to lighten up.

"I hate you." He said looking away.

"Even I would think twice about dating seventeen year olds" He said glancing at the passing students.

"I wouldn't consider this as dating, I would consider this as-"

"Playtime?" He suggested.

"That doesn't sound so good either" I said.

"No" He said flatly.

"Girbert!" Sakura waved at me.

"Hey Sakura." I greeted her.

"This is my cool gay roommate, Francis" I said introducing Francis to her.

"He's gay" I added.

"Do you know who in my crass is gay?" She asked.

"Yes, does he where glasses?" Francis replied already interested.

"Francis, you can go now. Be gone" I faced him. Before he went home he shook Sakura's hands and said

"You're too good for him. Run." And he walked away. And I just smiled at her.


End file.
